Fight for sea, Fight for land
by EthanTheMobian
Summary: An ORAS fanfiction. Watch as the backstories and truths behind four of my own OC's: Ethan, Bill, Angus and Sam. Based upon the happenings of team aqua vs. magma. Will mention characters fro the games originally. My first story so...go easy on me. Im not the most grammatical person in the world so don't hate, but feel free to correct me on my mistakes.
1. Prologue

In the beginning before civilization started - before humans and pokemon became the best of friends and before the earth was ours, the world was ruled by the pokemon gods - creatures with unstoppable power that destroy or create the earth as we know it. Lucky for us the pokemon gods were rarely temperamental and always kept to themselves rule by the great creator of the universe - Arceus. The Gods resided and spoke with each other in a mystical dimension crossing space and time called "the Hall Of Legends". There were gods for everything: Darkrai the god of Darkness and the new moon, Cresselia the goddess of light and the full moon, Ho-Oh the god of rainbows and sun, Lugia the god of silver and weather, Zapdos god of Electricity, Moltres the god of fire, articuno the god of ice, uxie the god of willpower, azelf the god of Bravery and Mesprit the god of emotion. But some gods were severely more powerful than others and had there own dimensions to reside in: Dialga the god of time, Palkia the goddess of space, Giratina the god of shadow and death, Zekrom the god of evil and truths, Reshiram the god of goodwill and ideals, Arceus the god of Creation and The Gods. And the trio of Primordial gods: Rayquaza the god of the sky and myths, Groudon god of the land and earth and Kyogre god the water and seas. The Primordial gods were troublesome the other pokemon gods regardless of their power had always kept to themselves but the gods motto was they were allowed to attack the other gods if they crossed your demain. This was unfortunate because each god was assigned a domain that they looked after and because the primordial gods were a trio they had to share a domain which was soon to be our earth. Unfortunately Kyogre, Groudon and Rayquaza created the earth was we know it - Great desolate landscapes, Towering Endless Skies, And Brutal Dangerous Seas. In creating our earth the three primordial gods had all crossed eachothers territories they had no problem at first but then they began to argue about how much of their demain would cover the earth. Water should be everywhere fantasized kyogre and There would be shrines in huge sea basins dedicated to me! - the immortal god of the sea. Nonsense argued groudon water should only be in little puddles in a little number of places, my domain the land shall be traveled upon and lived upon by its inhabitants the there will be shrines in every continent dedicated to me - The great god of the continents. You're both so immature said Rayquaza in an annoyed tone if you two can't figure it out why not this way kyogre gets 15% and Groudon gets 15% that way its even. But what happens to the leftover 70%? asked Groudon frowning. That will be my domain so can watch over the land and seas and make sure you guys don't fight and destroy everything answered Rayquaza. Yeah right growled kyogre the earth is mine! I'm god of the earth boomed groudon it should clearly be mine! It should be mine because you two can never agree on anything! yelled Rayquaza. And for a while a three way war was ravaging everything in its path after a few years however Rayquaza being the oldest and most mature of the three brothers backed out of the war and returned to his domain so to not make the war any worse because they had already ravaged their own dimensions and were destroying lots of others - all the minor gods dimensions had been razed along with the sorry state the earth was in. However nothing really interesting happened until they reached arceus's domain, the sea and land smashed against each other causing shock waves that tore down mountains and houses and shrines and everything arceus owned as a god. Arceus heard the commotion and awoke to find his domain completely destroyed shocked Arceus yelled Groudon, Kyogre stop this both of you! Not until the earth is mine! yelled kyogre. Nonsense yelled Groudon the earth will be mine! Arceus bellowed in anger you ravaged everything just because of a fight over who gets what? you shall be both severely punished for this however caught up in the heat of the battle groudon and kyogre made some very careless remarks. Got to distortion arceus, yeah this is our fight not yours. Don't speak to me that way warned arceus with a glint in his eye. Calm it down your highness said kyogre sarcastically. ARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! Arceus bellowed in rage and everything... exploded. After experiencing arceus's rage Kyogre and Groudon lay in a heap completely and utterly defeated. Suddenly two tendrils of golden light wrapped around their necks and held them up to arceus. I'm not done with you two yet he growled as punishment for your crimes you two have clearly shown you cannot rule earth together. So only i can rule? said Kyogre excitedly. Nonsense growled Groudon the earth is mine. SILENCE! bellowed arceus neither of you will rule-I will rule, the pair of you have ravaged your own land and disgraced the gods. You will live the rest of you lives in exile. Groudon and Kyogre began to protest but golden light enveloped them and shrunk them down two blue and red tennis ball-sized orbs. I hereby banish you both too exile in your own domain yelled arceus and cast away the two orbs. The blue orb (kyogre) sank to the bottom of the sea and stayed there buried deep in sand. While the red orb (Groudon) flew towards the earth at an alarming speed and flew down a gaping chasm to the centre of the earth where it lay. And don't think i've forgotten you Rayquaza! bellowed arceus as for you, you will get none of the earth. You will be able to look upon it but not consume it or interact with it in any way. But Arceus Complained Rayquaza i didn't do anything. You were involved as well said Arceus and therefore should be punished, now LEAVE. Rayquaza yelped and fled back to his own dimension while arceus set to repairing the earth giving it 50% water and 50% land. Not long after that man began to thrive on the earth, and because of the increasing aura of the legendaries pokemon began to emerge on earth, and so came the beginning of civilisation.


	2. Chapter 1

Ethan was displeased-which wasn't that uncommon lately but hey if you are the leader of team magma the so called "nut jobs" that are trying to resurrect a prehistoric pokemon god you're bound to get some failure. He was so sure of it this time, that the answer had to lie in the legendary pokemon god Rayquaza that if he could somehow come into communication with it, Rayquaza could give him some information of the red orbs whereabouts. But no - The research they had done on Rayquaza seemed futile they could not pinpoint his whereabouts even vaguely which of course got ethan to his current state of displeasure. However they had come much further than he thought they would to tell himself the truth. His Predecessor Maxie had been an old fool too consumed in his own grand dream to even think about his actions - He had thought that he could control the immense power of groudon easily and for that he had been terribly wrong after his foolish actions the world was at the mercy of the sun getting increasingly hotter and burning up everything in its path and Maxies idiocy had almost caused them to pay the ultimate price. He became leader out of nothing he was not even a grunt let alone an admin. And yet here he was sitting in the top spot - a spot he held with pride and he intended to hold it forever. The trouble that had held up his research was a simple name - Bill. Ethan glowered, Bill... that name had been in his head a lot lately and that hadn't done him good either, Bill was the name of his nemesis, the delusional but crafty one with the dream that one day he will resurrect the sea god and have it be claimed ruler of the world. Bollux - that was, absolute rubbish even though ethan had been working hard on tracking down his own deity. Bill and his followers (team Aqua) had been causing trouble with them. Recently they had tried to get intel on a Super Submarine to take them to their destination at the bottom of the sea, to find the blue orb which they had already found out much to ethans displease. Bill had proved to be like ethan himself much more resourceful than his predecessor the sea dog fool - Archie which unfortunately got Ethan quite nervous (theres nothing more pressurizing than being up against someone as good as yourself). At first he had thought of sending out some operatives to subdue or intercept the opposing teams research but then he realised it would take too much time to pull off and decided to focus on the one task of resurrecting the true earth god - Groudon. Ethan was tall taller than most of his age he had had brown wavy hair that was clearly untamed(he thought hair gel and styling was a waste of his time) , glasses that stood on the bridge of his nose reflecting his deep black eyes giving him an ominous look to himself, as if he was analysing you calculating your weaknesses. He wore a red T-shirt with black flowing jeans, red sneakers and whites socks. He was muscular but not noticeably so however he was stronger than he looked. Suddenly the doors behind him slid open, Ethan a familiar voice called we've gained intell on groudon. Ethan's face broke into a grin his chair swiveled around to meet his best friend and chieftain admin - Angus. Angus was shorter than ethan by a long way but made up for it by looking just as threatening. His Tanned, Chiseled abs gleamed in the red light around them. Angus wore a red cap backwards showing off his black wavy hair also untamed he wore a red jacket unzipped to reveal a black undershirt that showed off his abs, he wore long red jeans and black converse sneakers with red sunglasses covering his eyes which were a fiery red that blazed with spirit whenever you saw them. About time said Ethan standing up what info have you gained? Well said angus taking off his sunglasses and resting them on the table and taking a seat opposite ethan we have some idea on where groudon might be, we were scouring the shimmer desert as you told us to and after our search we have recovered some fossils and plaques. Ethans hairs on the back of his neck stood on end What do they say demands ethan. Well said Angus sheepishly we don't know its all written in unknown (the pokemon) print. I can read the print bring them to me! demanded Ethan. Right away replied angus guards angus called as two burly men walked in yes admin? the asked. Bring us the Plaques we found in the desert. Yes sir they obeyed and went to fetch them. After about thirty seconds they came back with the plaques. Ethan immediately began to study the plaques intently and silently. Well? asked Angus uncomfortably after about 30 seconds. Its written really strangely noted ethan and some parts have been chafed and charred as if the plaque was bathed in fire but i can make out some of it. Red orb...Primordial lord of the land...joy of creation...its final breath at the hands of the great one...place of rest...opposed by the sea...Mt. Ember? Ethan said after an awkward silence (he usually knew what he was doing) whats mount ember? Angus snapped his fingers excitedly mount ember! I know what its called muk face said ethan rolling his eyes. Angus grinned i know exactly where that is i used to live in a nearby town call Lavaridge Town i used to visit it regularly lately apparently it has become active and has erupted 3 times over the last 6 months. Then thats our next stop said Ethan excitedly Now we're on even ground bill muttered ethan excitedly and just you try and stop me. What was that boss? asked angus with raised eyebrows. Nothing important said ethan with a flourish and tell the other admins to ready the Magma frigate, we're moving out…


	3. Chapter 2

Sam was given a displeased eye by Bill, Can't you fix it any faster? Don't rush me said sam from under the engine - you can't rush genius. Which is why i'm able to rush you pidgey brain said bill rolling his eyes. I must be one smart pidgey then said sam a good natured layer to his voice. At the moment it seemed Sam's amazingly high grades and University awards had not helped him please the Boss of his business, nor had he found joy out of the task at hand his usually relaxed styled blond hair was matted with sweat as sam worked hard with concentration. But he couldn't go back to job interviews, This was the only job he thought he'd like and it made the most money too. His ace was computer programming and he used that to create vehicles, plans, weapons and many other things for the glorious team Aqua, Not to mention he could battle like a pro and loved to surf in his free time. They were like pirates only technical and Sam thought he'd have the time of his life, and he wasn't yet disappointed. 4 Months in and he had already gotten to Admin but the work was the same just a tweak here or an extra weapon there. Everyone was friendly in a business way and they didn't harm the world, They just wanted Team Magma dead. Not the people just the goals of world "destruction" and controlling… Groudon he mumbled with distaste. What was Magma's obsession with the continental pokemon anyway (no he would NOT call it a god) its not like it was important and it was nothing special not like kyogre. His blond hair was tussled in the breeze and his biceps gleamed in the sun. Time to forget about those magma fools and get back to work sam told himself and got back to tweaking the wires in the engine room. Hows it going pidgey said Bill from overhead fine birdmaster bill sam replied chuckling wiping the grease from his brow just fine we'll be able to fly in just a few minutes. Excellent replied bill and what of the enemy? Uhhh… I haven't intercepted any transmissions from them either they have figured us out or they've gotten lazy with their tech. Hmmm… said Bill it matters not we will still set sail for slateport where we can find the devon goods and the super sub blueprints - you DO know how to read them right? Oh sure said sam back in my childhood lived in slateport and my father worked for Devon so i saw the blueprints a lot they really are quite basic. Good said Bill, gather your things we leave in two hours. Got it said sam and got up out from underneath the engine. It was quite a sunny day the sun sparkled of the crisp blue sea. Wingull and Pelipper soared overhead most likely trying to catch some magikarp or remoraid. A perfect day for surfing sam noted in his head. Hey sam what's up said a gruff voice from behind. Wha? oh hey Matt sam said with a surprise while wiping some grease of his nose just checking out the surf, perfect day for it you know. Yeah right said matt not really caring, by the way are you still the bosses favourite, greasemonkey? asked matt with jealousy. You got it barnacle beard grinned Sam why do you ask, want the spot for yourself? No lied matt i couldn't handle all the geeky tech. What because your brains the size of plankton joked sam. Hey! yelled matt angrily shut yer trap landlubber or i'll make ye walk the plank. Sam couldn't help but laugh, matt was born and raised a pirate so whenever he got miffed he would always break out his signature seadog comebacks, sam of course found it hilarious rather than threatening. Sorry said sam quickly seeing the look on matt's face i didn't mean to laugh, it was just a sneeze okay. Yeah right said matt slightly calmer oh and by the way you up for a battle sometime, maybe on deck where the boss can see us cause i still want to prove that i am better than you. I'd sincerely love to matt but right now i'm busy with more important stuff said sam what with being the bosses chieftain and head engineer and all plus i'd find it a sin to flog you 3-0. Matt growled yeah right, well tell me when you have some free time okay i can't wait to pound you. Don't you worry kelp head, I won't forget said sam earnestly but honestly i'll be the one doing the pounding. In your dreams tech head matt shot back as he walked out of the engine room. Bye Bye seaweed brain replied sam from the deck. Sam went up to his private cabin and began to work on his favourite model so far - the aqualizer, a device Sam designed for the aqua frigate, it would cloak the sub in a water like substance that would make them virtually invisible under water. And because of the recent tweak he had added to the engine the frigate could now travel under water but not at high pressures which is why they need the blueprints from devon that could survive the altitude and get the bottom of the sea to get to the blue orb. The plan was to sail the ship around the beach (camouflaged of course) and drop of some disguised grunts. The grunts would take hold of the the harbor and make sure that we exit the ship unnoticed, get in our disguises and make our way to the museum where they would find captain stern his cousins older brother and steal the blueprints make our way back to the ship and have a clean getaway, it was too perfect to fail. It's good to be part of team aqua sam decided smugly in his head. Suddenly sam's mind turned to the blue orb. They'd really come along way with the plan since he joined team aqua it was almost as if he was about to finish his great courier. Sam shook his head no there would surely be more for team aqua to do once the found kyogre, like what… a tiny voice in the back of his mind seem to ask. Face it once you free kyogre there's no more for you to do for team aqua at that point. I've got a good point sam thought then he slapped himself. What was he doing? Arguing with himself while he and his comrades were trying to resurrect a primordial pokemon god. Well we got a job to do said sam staring into the horizon behind the clouds wondering if he would ever feel this happy with his life again.


	4. Chapter 3

Alert, Alert we have been spotted! squealed an alarm in his ear. Angus immediately gathered his pokeballs, slipped on his sunglasses and raced to top of the ledge they were climbing to get to lavaridge. By the looks of things the grunts had been trying to sneak their way into the town and recover some supplies and had been spotted by townspeople. Help one of the women yelled thieves as a grunt grabbed her hand back and rifled through it. Things looked reasonably okay the grunts were doing well, pillaging the town of supplies and defeating any opposing pokemon. Only one problem: They were attracting far too much attention. Suddenly out of nowhere came a girlish and childish voice, Don't worry citizens of lavaridge i'll help you out and OHKO all of the bad guys. Leader Flannery they all yelled in triumph we're saved! Angus grinned the grunts vs a gym leader this should be interesting. Go Torkoal! yelled flannery a smokey grey and fiery red turtle pokemon burst from its ball and yelled a mighty roar. Quickly torkoal show them your power, OVERHEAT! Torkoal bellowed a mighty roar and spewed flame from its top that expanded and rained down upon all of the grunts and their pokemon. Angus was stunned this gym leader was tough, tougher than normal, i mean of course he could take her but still the overheat was very powerful. He was about to step in after seeing all of the fainted grunts and their pokemon but a voice yelled FEAR NOT TEAM MAGMA HELP IS ON ITS WAAAAAAYYYY! Oh brother angus thought here we go again. A plump pot bellied man with black girly styled hair with an ugly red jumper on I AM TABITHA YOUR MASTER AND GOD! said tabitha waddling over to the grunts. Angus facepalmed and blushed heavily, Tabitha one of the elite admins was a plump dwarfy fool. Sure he was alright at battling but he was horrible with style, looks and of course entrances. his style was well couldn't be rated because he had none. And his walk! ...ugh the least said about it the better. Angus looked behind himself and spotted Ethan. He looked happy for some reason?! And what is so amusing angus whispered shuffling next to ethan. It will be tabitha's initiation into the business said ethan grinning it is his time to prove that he is strong enough for us. Tabitha overheard them speaking. Yes he yelled with pride i tabitha will become the greatest admin of all team magma (angus clears his throat angrily). Now go CAMERUPT. The big dopey camel like pokemon emerged from its pokeball yawning and slumping into slumber on the ground. CAMERUPT THIS IS NOT THE TIME! yelled Tabitha and tried to force and pull camerupt from the ground. Which of course caused his to trip and fall backwards and due to his dwarfy body shape - he couldn't get up. Help yelled Tabitha in panic. Flannery laughed and said torkoal finish him off, OVERHEAT ONCE MORE! The flame spewed out of Torkoals back once more. Camerupt woke up, yelped in fear and scrambled away like eggs in a pan (hue hue hue). CAMERUPT COME BAAAAAAACK yelled tabitha in a girly voice. Suddenly Tabitha noticed the soaring flames about to crash onto him and screeched like a newborn baby. The flames wooshed over him for a full minute after a while tabitha ran out of the smoke screaming and spewing smoke and yelling I'LL BE BAAAAAAACK. Then he tripped and rolled down the hill screaming, coughing and crying. Any more said Flannery gallantly and swishing her hair like a movie star. Well someone gotta do it angus thought before emerging from the rock dramatically with a shadow over his face saying Me. Oh...Flannery was lost for words at first her face clouded with emotion. Then after realising everyone was watching her she broke into a grin saying oh really well come on then, i've got plenty more overheats ready for ya! Well said angus about that, not really. I know my moves well enough to know that overheat has a catch. Each time you use it you Sp. Atk drops by 50% and you've used it twice. I was studying your Torkoal the whole time and it wasn't eating anything so i suppose it wasn't equipped with white herb. which means right now your torkoals Sp. Atk is at about 0.25% so you could say rather than having plenty more overheats in the barrel, your torkoal is actually ripe for the picking and any more overheats would get its power down to that of an ember. There was a stunned silence throughout the battlefield how do you know so much choked out a lady on the sideline. angus grinned and rubbed the back of his head embarrassed, well not really ethan is the real expert he taught me everything i know from when i was a kid. Really he must be a real expert then said a man from the sideline. what are you people doing yelled a pompous man possibly the mayor these people are the enemy! We should be insulting him not complimenting him on his knowledge! The mayor was given a displeased eye by everyone in the crowd including Flannery. The mayor blushed bright red and started to stutter and choke. But … he … stupid … magma scum he muttered under his breath. Ethan cleared his throat angrily excuse me your highness interrupted ethan sarcastically but i can hear you! So what asked the mayor angrily now Flannery do what you came to do and kick this shorty's butt! Angus's face turned red but he grinned broadly as if he wanted this to happen all along. Angus dramatically slipped on his red sunglasses and growled listen your pompousness you just messed with the wrong "shorty". Angus then wasted no time in sending out his Bisharp which glared at the torkoal. Aaaaaah yelled the mayor stuff it torkoal overheat it. Hey said flannery don't order my torkoal around! I'm the mayor of this town an what i say goes NOW TORKOAL DO WHAT I SAID AND USE OVERHEAT! yelled the mayor. Humph said angus obviously displeased Bisharp sucker punch. Bisharps spiked hand glowed with shadowy power and before torkoal had any time to react it flew towards it with lightning speed and jabbed it in the face. Torkoal was still for a moment then crumpled, it was a OHKO. What! yelled flannery how could it do so much damage! Well said angus first of all STAB which basically already makes it OP. Also high attack stat, plus the always going first. Solid base damage, correct nature and IV's, lots of EV training, your torkoals weak defenses… Oh and it had choice band so it basically OHKO's anything that comes in its way. Wow said flannery you must have trained it real hard, what sort of training schedule do you use. Well said Angus sheepishly again its Ethan who should take the credit hes taught me all i need to know about stats and EV's and IV's but yeah i organise a training session about 3 times a day if im not to busy. Cool said flannery admiringly i like your style. WHAT yelled the mayor in outrage BUT THATS CHEATING, HE CHEATED I'M SURE HE DID, HE MUST HAVE - THAT STUPID SHORTY! Angus glowered and turned red with rage he looked back at Ethan who was also angry and who gave him a nod when he caught his eye. Bisharp use iron head on this fool growled angus bitterly. Bisharp like Ethan gave angus a curt nod before zooming up to the mayor. Bisharps tall figure towered over the mayors dwarfy size. Bisharp regarded the mayor coldly and bitterly putting a tense/ominous feeling to the air. A few moments passed… Um said the mayor could you get off my CRRRRRACK! People winced at the sound of muscle tearing and bones snapping as a guttural cry filled the air. Bisharp quick as a flash had turned his head from metal to granite and slammed full force into the mayors face. The mayor was a sorry sight, his face pushed inwards his jaw broken, his eyes bulging his nose now an inwardly bent stump that continuously leaked blood. His teeth knocked either out of his mouth or into his lip which bled steadily along with his nose and mouth. His mouth uttering a distorted shriek of terror as he tried to scramble away from bisharp. Bisharp glared at the mayor and stood on the mayors chest forcefully. The mayor gurgled and screamed with pain as blood oozed from his mouth and nose. His legs and arms flailing in pain and alarm. This is what you get for insulting my pride and and calling me short fool growled angus as he bent down to the mayors level, thats enough Bisharp said angus bitterly and recalled it to its ball. he regarded the stunned crowd and said we're done here. Then he walked up to flannery, shook her hand and said a pleasure to meet you gym leader of lavaridge. The admins and remaining grunts picked up their injured comrades and walked off into the sunset, leaving a stunned silence in their wake.


End file.
